Anonymous Voice
by ShukiQ
Summary: "... please see me, as whom I am meant to be…" - The line Kaito fell in love with so much that he want to married the one who sing it. But what will happen if he didn't see 'her' as who 'she' meant to be? - Complete
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I'm greatly obsessed with Victorian Era. So of course, it's the setting of my story.

- The reason for this obsession is I love talking formally. You'll find out after reading.

**-o0O0o-**

"No!"

"Please, please, please! Please help me this time, Len!" The little blond girl begged her brother, but he kept refusing, "No way! I don't wanna! Why do I have to wear that feminine dress and go to the dance? You're the one Meiko asked to do it."

"You know I can't. Well… Miku… I… you know… but I can't let Meiko down either. She just wants me to be happy. Please, Len. I'm begging you."

The boy who looked exactly like his sister sighed heavily, "Fine," he said sulking, "I was born just to your slave. Your everything is the priority, queen."

"Oh, come on. Don't say that! Come here," but she already ran toward him and put a slight kiss on his cheek. "Thanks a lot. I'm sure to pay you back."

Len rubbed off the spot where Rin just placed her lips on and murmured, "Our last conversation was also like this."

Baron Shion just came back from his study abroad trip, so the Duke, of course, would immediately throw out a party to celebrate. But, all the citizens in this town know by heart the main purpose wasn't just like that. Duke Shion, more than anything else, wanted through this dance, he can choose for his son a girl to settle with him, since no one who live in this town didn't know Kaito Shion is a lady killer. He slept with any girl for one night and dumped her the next morning. It seemed like the Baron didn't want to hide it either, but those ladies, they were all blind by his glorious handsomeness. In the end, these girls could blame no one when they're the one who chose to fall into that love trap themselves.

Rin was different. She admitted she's just fourteen; she knew nothing about the world, but there's no way she would married a guy like that. The young girl didn't care how much money Meiko needed. Moreover, whether it's her or Len, there's no chance Kaito would set eyes on them. He had more than enough pretty girls willing to be with him. "Well, just consider this is a chance for you to eat free food" was the reason Rin came up with to persuade Len to disguise as her while she went on a date with Miku.

**-o0O0o-**

"Here we are! Have a great night, my dear lovely Rin~!" Meiko said coaxingly. Her breath was filled with Sake.

"Ok, Meiko san. Remember to pick me up on time."

Her face suddenly went mad, "What? Stay overnight!" and kicked Rin – or to be exact, Len in Rin's dress. The boy tried to balance himself on the crystal high heels. He looked at the castle located high above all the stairs and muttered in tiredness. "Just once more time… I'll seek for revenge someday, Rin!"

From some rumor, the castle alone, not to mention its gardens and yards, was about the size of Len's town. Since Baron was a strong Christian, he built his "house" just like a church. On top of the roof was a cross that the boy could see clearly from his faraway house. Below, the colorful glasses formed an angel shining under the moonlight, like a kaleidoscope. The feature that made this luxury building stand out must be its white cerulean marble wall. In this dark wood forest, the palace was a pure angel. Though tired from walking the whole way up to the door, the boy still tried to take a closer look at this divine creation.

After a few minutes, Len kept thanking his sister secretly. Hundreds of luscious dishes occupied the whole hall. Pain Perdue, Yorkshire Pudding, Apple Jonathan, Roast Turkey, Fricassee, and more of the food that Len only imagined from Rin's description last time she came back from the castle. All of time he'd never had a chance to taste before, and may be after. Like a rat falling into a jar of rice, the boy ate far more than his body needed.

Everybody just chattered some nonsense topics while the main character of the dance still hadn't appeared. There would be time Len's stomach couldn't take any more foods, but Meiko still hadn't come. Don't tell me she's gonna left me here overnight for real? He thought. The blond boy had no mood left for both the dance and food. This annoying dressing and high heels didn't make him feel any better. Couldn't stand this torturing atmosphere; Len escapes to the balcony. The night wind's soft flow somewhat eased him a little bit. He looked at his faraway town. Lights from the houses went off one by one. He didn't know what to do. Len don't want to go back in the hall, but he couldn't stay out here all night if Meiko really intended not to pick him up. His head rested on the folded arms, and then the boy started to raise his voice…

In this town, Rin and Miku were the duet of angel voices. When they sang, the whole world had to be silent so nothing would interrupt. Most tourists came to this unknown place also just to witness those beautiful notes escaping from their lips. That's also how the twins, Rin and Len, earned their living expenses and paid for Meiko's Sake. Just a month ago, Baron Shion himself invited the two to come a sing at his birthday. At first, the nobility gossiped to each other: "What can two brats do? Singing 'Twinkle Little Stars'?". But, when the duet opened their slender lips, no one dared to say anything. Even the birds stopped chirping, and everybody was also afraid to take a breath. Since then, the two of them got invited more and more. However, it was all Rin: Len rarely sang. It's not that his voice was terrible, but he didn't like singing for anyone. The boy would sing along with his twin whenever they did the laundry or hum a random tune while working. Len was just did it like a hobby, not as a talent or skill something. Now, under the starry sky, which made he felt even worse, the boy somewhat wanted to express the feeling by singing. Words were sounded above the sky…

"_Will you care? Will you even notice if I'm there?_

_In their eyes, they see nothing in me but just a guy…_

_Yet you came… I knew my life would never be the same…_

_So please see me, as whom I am meant to be…"_

"Len!" Someone shouted out his name. He stopped singing and realized it was Meiko.

"Meiko-san, what are you doing here? I thought-,"

"Too much words, just come down here quickly!"

Despite those harsh words, Len felt extremely happy seeing Meiko come to pick him up. He held up the dress and ran down the stair as fast possible. But in the middle of the way, he stopped.

"Hey, we don't have time! What takes you so long?" Meiko yelled out impatiently. But Len wasn't listening at all. He looked at the front door for a while, and then resumed his journal. "I thought I heard someone calling me, Meiko-san," the boy said; his eyes still looked at the castle's door.

"You're imagining. And why did you wear Rin's clothes?"

"S…She asked me to pretend to be her. Rin doesn't like to married the Baron, Meiko-san."

"Yeah, yeah. I saw her at Luka's place all lovey-dovey with Miku."

"Meiko-san, she really loves Miku-nee," Len said softly as if he had no intend to let Meiko heard it.

"You guys could have just told me that. I admit I need money, but I'm not the kind of parent would sell their child for her own sake," the woman sighed. She whipped the horses even stronger. "I just think if she could marry a rich guy, she'd have a better life…"

Len nodded even though his foster mother couldn't see it. He looked back at the castle before the forest trees blocked his view. The young boy was sure he heard someone calling him. Who was it? He wondered.

Soon, everything went back to normal like it used to be, except that Rin and Miku officially dated from now on. Meiko also tried to be a more responsible by quitting Sake, though it was really hard for her so in the end she couldn't quit it anyway, and getting a new job to take better care for the children. So mostly everything was as usual or changed in a positive way.

Except for Len.

He kept thinking about the mysterious person that had been called for him. It was kinda rude to ignore it and run away. At least he could have been gone back and see who, but Meiko's appearance had made him worry about Rin, and Len thought he should return quickly. There's nothing he could do now, however. Though he wasn't able to get it out of his head, the blond knew keeping it just cause him more confusion. Just think the calling was my imagination and nothing actually happened, Len convinced himself. Castle wasn't his place, he didn't wanna think about it anymore.

Three days later, the Baron himself came to the town.

**-o0O0o-**

"I heard that Baron Kaito already found a suitable girl, who lives in this town, to be his bride."

"It's must be my Miriam. She's such a fine young lady."

"How can you even have that thought? My sweet Haku and Neru are way better than your daughter."

"&^*%&%#!)(^$^$#!#"

"Look at them!" Rin mocked, "What's so good about that lady killer? It's not like there's not enough rich guy around here. He isn't the only baron."

"Ignore it, Rin," Miku looked at her lover mildly and slightly kissed on her forehead, "Whatever they do doesn't have any concern with us."

"You sure know how to shut me."

The girl with green hair smile, "Let's quickly go home! I'm sure Len and Meiko-san are hungry by now."

**-o0O0o-**

"Len, did you notice any of the girls come from our town at the party?" Rin suddenly asked during the meal.

"Of -ourse, ere-are-hull-of-em." Her twins replied with his mouth full. "Why-ould-u-ask?"

"Just curious. Did you see him treat any lady in a special way?"

Len took a gulp of water to swallow all things that's been in his mouth. "No, I didn't saw him the entire time I was there. So I guess he must choose that girl after I left."

"Rin, eat! I thought I told you not to discuss any matters about that baron anymore," Miku strengthened her tone, "and eat the leak!"

There's a chuckle came from Meiko, "You sound like her mom more than a lover."

"Knock-knock-!"

Len stood up before anyone else, "I'll take that," and run toward the door. When he pulled the knob, stood behind his door was a tall young man. A pair of cerulean sphere adorned his elegant face along with the same color hair like ocean waves. The man's wearing a silky indigo military uniform, decorated with some golden medal and a long line of citrine stones. He smiled a smile that could make any girl fall for him instantly. "Good afternoon, little gentleman. May I talk to your elder?"

The boy blushed. It's been the first time ever someone uses such exquisite words toward him. "Ye-yeah. Please wait for a minute, sir," He tried to be as formal as possible. But without him calling, all of the people were already at the door. Meiko and Miku gasped, "Baron," and kneeled down. While Len was too shocked to realize what's happening, the man called "Baron" found his way toward Rin. This time, he's the one who kneeled down, "My fair lady, I've been looking for you."

"I don't even kno-," the twin girl's eyes filled with surprise.

Didn't wait for Rin to finish, the Baron already held her hand and put a gentle kiss on it, "Ms. Kagamine, will you accept my proposal?"

"Sorry for my rudeness but could you let me finish my line? Baron, I don't know you. Why'd you looking for me and why'd I accept your proposal?" Rin jerked her hand back and yelled. She really hated when people didn't listen to her. "Isn't that you looking for a suitable wife? Will I be suitable if I don't even love you?"

Meiko, sweated all over, came to cover her daughter's mouth and apologize to Kaito, "Pardon me for her behavior, Baron. I didn't raise her so well."

"No," the girl tried to escape, "you raise me well," and she turned to look at the Baron, "and I know that a high-class, educated man won't force a girl to marry him when she's already loved someone else."

Despite all the mess, the man just smiled and softly said, "Miss Kagamine, I really want you to be the one, but I guess I have no chance and I don't want to act like a bad guy either. Still, can I come here to visit as a friend?"

"If you remember how to define 'friend', then it's fine with me." Rin said. Her tone had softened.

"It's my pleasure. I take my leave then. Please resume what you've been doing." He bowed. As soon as he backed up outside the threshold, Rin suddenly closed the door and looked at Len, "You're responsible for this, gentleman."

"Pardon me, sister."

"The only same time 'I' was in the castle with that flirty Baron was at the dance. You said you'd not met him!"

"I didn't!" Len protected himself.

"Then why would that man came to propose to me?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You!" she pointed at her twin, "You must take your responsibility. I'll have go to Crypton town with Miku in the next two days. You must have to do anything you can to chase that lady killer out."

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!," Len yelled, "WHY WOULD I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOU ASK AND THEN SOMETHING HAPPENED, I HAVE TO TAKE THE CONSEQUENCE? AM I JUST A SLAVE FOR YOU? WHY CAN YOU HAVE EVERYTHING: FAME, LOVE, FREEDOM AND WHAT DO I HAVE? LOOK AT ME, RIN! AM I EVEN YOUR BROTHER?"

He let it out.

He let it all out, and then, ran away.

The three ladies didn't know what to do except look at his shade gradually faded.

Meiko the first one who broke the silence, "It's not like I'm on his side, but Rin, you're wrong this time."

Miku followed along, "He really cares about you. Don't be a bad sister! Go find him and apologize."

With her regretful expression, Rin rushed through the door, left her lover and mother, who kept looking and grinning, behind. Meiko chuckled, "They have to fight a little sometimes."

"I don't know you're a bad or good mother anymore."

**-o0O0o-**

Len still couldn't believe that, for the first time, he yelled at his sister. Not because he's afraid of her or something, he just couldn't bring himself to shout. Though outside, Len looked like Rin's personal slave, she was the only person who would look at Len as himself, which meant a lot to someone always called "Rin's twin". It was all Rin by his side to comfort when he's down. To think back, Len thought he might go a little over board.

"I better go back and apologize."

"Thud!" the boy turned back and… hit something, or someone. While getting back his balance, Len heard a familiar voice, "Are you OK, young master?"

The blond boy looked up and tended to kneel down, but the figure he just hit soon stopped him. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. I…I wasn't looking," Len tried to form the words. There were some unknown reasons that he felt extremely nervous in front of this man.

"It's OK. Better watch your step next time." Kaito suddenly leaned closer to the boy, who all blushed because of the baron's action. "Ah! You're that gentleman. Rin's brother, am I right? I totally forget. What's your name?"

"I'm Len. And don't worry, I'm fine with that. People just call me 'Rin's brother' or 'Rin's girl version' all the time. I'm used to it."

"It's not something you should get used to. Don't say it as something honorable."

"Well…," Len wanted to say something back, but he couldn't think of any, "Excuse me for my rudeness, but I thought you'd already gone."

"This is a nice town. Can't believe I travel half the world just to realize there's the most beautiful place right next to me," Kaito used to same smile like the time Len opened the door for him, "Would you mind being my tour guide?"

"It would be my honor," the boy bowed.

**-o0O0o-**

They stopped for a break before the baron returned to his palace. The sunset lights shone upon his silky hair as if they were Sif's. Look at him closely now, Len thought he might somewhat understand why the lady would just fall for Kaito. He has true beauty, too bad he didn't make a good use of it. Breath in a sip of air, the baron turned to Len and smile, "Thanks for today, I really enjoy it."

"No problem, Your Grace."

"… and stop adding 'Your Grace' after every single sentence. I don't like formality."

"Yes, Your Gra-." Len covered his mouth. "Then what should I call you?"

"Just Kaito, or if you want to be polite, Mr. Shion is enough."

"Then… Mr. Shion, in a hundred of your gorgeous ladies, why did you choose my sister?"

The baron thought for a while before he spoke, "It may sound funny, but I fell in love at the first sight."

"Really? Where?"

He closed his eyes like thinking about some kind of fairy tales, "It was at the party, you know why I sleep with a lot of woman, because none of them love me, the real me. They just love my look and richness. So I just give them what they want: money, and my body. But I don't want to marry any of them. That's why the party was just useless, since all the women in there had the same purpose after all." Kaito started to smile, "I was so bored so I hid in my room, until…," he stopped. It looked like he's listening to something and afraid his voice would destroy it.

"Until…?" Len reminded the baron back to reality.

"Well… I heard someone singing from the balcony. It was so beautiful that I thought God sent me an angel. And what she sang is so true to me, so I, from that moment, decide to married that lady. When I drew closer, the voice stopped. Fortunately, I had a chance to take a quick look at its owner. I called out for her, but it seemed she was in a rush. I remembered the lady did look back once, but then she ran again. I came to ask my father about it. After my description of the girl and her voice, he said certainly it must be Rin Kagamine, your sister, from Vocaloid town."

"Then, I'm kinda shocked when Miss Kagamine said she's already in love with someone else. But I thought if so, why did she came to the party?"

"Free food," Len murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"That's why. I'm not gonna give up. This is the first time I've been in love, and I won't give up so easily."

"Mister," Len turned to look straight at the man. His gaze was so serious that it's a little stunned Kaito, "this is for your own good: you have no chance with my sister. So please give up."

Baron Kaito, more shocked with what Len said, stammered, "Wo… woah… Len, I didn't expect you to be such a protective brother."

"I'm serious, Your Grace. And I'm saying this because of your own good."

The gentleman stood up and got on his horse without saying anything. He whipped his stallion, left behind Len just look at him in surprise. The blond boy sighed, and when he turned his back, a cry came from behind.

"I won't give up and I'll show you how good I am, my brother-in-law-to-be."

**- End chap 1 -**

To anyone who had no idea who is Sif: She's a Norse goddess that owned the famous golden hair. Go Google Images the keyword "Sif Norse Myth"

*Edit: I made some changes because my memory was totally messed up with the Duke and Baron stuff. To clarify any confusion, Kaito is a baron. His father is a duke.

**~*Thanks for reading*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random talk**: Thanks you all for the comment. They are my courage to continue this fiction (O/A\\O).

-The song was put to lengthen the fic. My goal is writing more than 3000/5 (Word) pages every chap 5 but still has enough detailed. This was failed （ ﾟДﾟ）. The fiction actually was intended to be a oneshot, but then, it's too long to be a one shot but too short to be a (long ;A;) fiction. In truth, I'm telling you right now that chap 3 may be the last chap of this fiction ＿|￣|○

-I was listening to Half Asleep over and over and over and over x 1000 while typing this since I got stuck up in the morning, I can only write at night. And I think I'm one of the rare people who listen to rock/screamo song at midnight (?)

**-o0*0o-**

* * *

><p>The baron's stubbornness made Len think a lot about the situation, so when he finally got back to his home, it was pit black. And Rin was waiting for him at the front door. Afraid his sister got mad and had been waiting to nag at him, the boy put his head down and slowly walked forward. Feeling a vibration on the ground, Rin turned to look at its source. Len, still not looking at his twin, trembled even harder when he heard a sound coming closer to him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Len."

…

This was not what the boy expected. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' before he spoke, in a confused tone, "Is it that my ears are broken or you just said 'sorry' to me?"

"Listen, Len. I'm really sorry. It's true that I always thought your kindness toward is something natural. I treated you like my slave as if it was your duty. I never considered your feeling, "Rin leaned to grab a hold of her brother's hand, "I don't even have the right to be your sister."

The boy just looked at his twin in surprise, and a flick of happiness. Rin continued, "Could you please do me a favor?"

"What! But-t you just…-"

"Being selfish sometimes," she smiled, "You've done so much for me. Now you should ask for something too."

Len blushed, "That… I think I can do it."

"Well then, let's have dinner and I'll wash the dishes today. You can just go a have a good rest."

This time, Len formed and smile that can warm up the cold night.

**-o0O0o-**

The next morning is like any other morning before. Meiko walked up first and prepare the breakfast. Len walked down and prepared for his job – being a janitor at the local church. Watching Meiko created a citrine rainbow between the teapot's spout and the cup, he smile, "Morning, Meiko-san."

"Look like someone's in a good mood today, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but because I'm the one who brought you up, so I know everything," she said and pushed the teacup toward her adopted son. Len took a full sip of the chamomile tea and put the sandwich Meiko made for him in his bag. "I'm going."

Since Meiko couldn't afford for any of her kids to go to school, and only Rin receives the scholarship because of the money she brought to the town, Len had to find his own way to go to school. The job didn't start until noon, but the boy always went early because from the church backyard, which located beside Mr. Gackpoid's class, he could overhear everything. But there were some difficulties. If Len didn't understand something, he could not ask for a clarification. When the teacher asked question and he knew the answer, he's still unable to answer it. At least I had this chance to get some education, Len thought. He would never give the rich spoiled brats in towns the chance to look down on him.

Vocaloid was one of a few towns and cities under Duke Shion's rules. By that, everybody must go to church…every day. It's the outside anyway; all they do was gathering and singing. Although it didn't start until school out so the children can attend too, there were a lot of thing need preparing. Len had to use mild detergent to wash off any stain the kids left on the chair cover, then put them back on every single chair. On the back, there had to have a Bible. Even the confession room had to be all clean and organized. To be short, the boy's duty was taking care of everything except for the donation box: he didn't want to take any blame. Before, it was the priest's job, but since Len voluntary asked for that job with the paid of only 5 shillings per day, none of that mattered them anymore.

School's out. That meant his job was also over. Len was in the dressing room preparing the gown for the choir, which included Rin and Miku. His sister once asked him to join the choir. She said his voice was way more perfect, and the choir had too many high girly voices. It needed some low voice to balance, and Len was perfect. But before the audition even started, Mr. Kiyoteru was back from Sony city with a kid called Piko. "Were you born on a full moon or Friday 13th?" Meiko had asked the boy, but he didn't know. Maybe it's his fate: couldn't ever live a fancy life. He didn't want any position in the choir anyway. He was so used to it.

"Len," someone's voice cut through his thought. He turned back.

"Miku-san," he realize right away the moment the image of her jade hair came to his eyes, "Why- Oh my gosh! The ceremony! I forgot!" There were still three more gowns to iron.

"Wait! Len! Don't worry, the ceremony may start later than usual." While Len still kept his confused look, Miku came and whispered to his ears, "The Baron is here."

"Baron Kaito."

"Is there any other Baron that would come to this town? And even more strange, he come…," Miku emphasized every single word with a soft tone, "to-meet-you."

"What!"

"He's waiting for you outside. Let me do the rest."

**-o0O0o-**

"You called for me, sir?"

"Oh!" the baron tone's was filled with delight, "Nice to see you again, Len. And yes, I called for you."

"W-Why, Your Grace? Didn't you like my sister? You come for her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her, but I'm here to see you," he smirked, "Since my future wife has such a protective and sister-complex brother, I think I should spend sometimes with you to get approval first."

What's wrong with this man? Len thought.

"Just think of me as your friend. Oh, there's one question that kept bothering me. Do you sing, Len?"

Len jerked, "No, I don't sir."

"Oh, what a waste! Your sister has such a mature voice. I guess if you could sing, you'll be famous."

"Ah, I really cannot sing," the boy smile reluctantly, "The ceremony's about the start. Let's me take you to your seat."

"Thanks, Len."

When everybody settled down completely, the choir came out with Rin and Miku on the front row. For some reason, they dressed differently from the others. Mr. Kiyoteru came out and stepped on the conduct stand. He took a breath and raised his fingers, and when the conductor started to lower his hand…

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<p>

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
>And Grace, my fears relieved.<br>How precious did that Grace appear  
>The hour I first believed.<p>

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
>I have already come;<br>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
>and Grace will lead me home.<p>

The Lord has promised good to me.  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be,  
>As long as life endures.<p>

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>And mortal life shall cease,<br>I shall possess within the veil,  
>A life of joy and peace.<p>

When we've been here ten thousand years  
>Bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise  
>Than when we've first begun."<p>

Then, Miku went on solo…

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see."<em>

The song was finished long ago, but it seems the singing still live for eternity in the people's mind. They didn't say anything for a long while and it might continue if Rin didn't break the silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a very special day to me and I'm so excited that I couldn't wait to announce it. It the birthday of our town's most beloved singer: Miku. Of course there will be dinner later. But it not only to celebrate the day she was born…," Rin stopped at that and looked at the green hair girl mildly. Miku continued, "As you all know, the relationship between me and Rin. When Rin was just born, she and I have been really close friends. I never knew it's gonna turn out this way, but I don't regret anything. And it was really unexpected and nice of you not to oppose us. By that, you guy has been a really great supporters, so to thanks all of you, ladies and gentlemen, with the approval of the priests, we're proud to celebrate our marriage here, tonight."

"Wait! I object this wedding!"

While most of the people were cheering for them, there's a voice that came from where Len seated. Naturally, the boy was the one who first discover that voice's was Kaito. The baron stood up. "I object this! How can two ladies getting married, seriously? That's against God's will."

"God's will is everybody loves everybody. And if you say so, would you please point out where in the Bible says that same sex relationship is against God's will." Rin stepped forward, facing the man. "If you're about to say God doesn't approve us, why would him create us from the start?"

"B-But Rin, It's a sin. You can't marry a girl. Do you know how shameful your action wa-,"

"SLAP!"

There was a big noise came up before the baron could finish his sentence. Everybody gasped and stare at the one who created that sound. Len.

"Your Grace," the boy looked furiously at the baron, "you could call me an over-protective or sister-complex or whatever, but if you insult my sister, I swear, no matter you're a baron or duke, I make you regret it." And he held his hand to smack the man again. "The first one was for Rin. This, is for Miku, my SISTER-IN-LAW." He emphasized those last words mockingly. And he left without a word.

Everybody froze. The baron, hand rubbing the place Len's hand hit, looked blankly at the boy, until a priest came and apologized.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry for his behavior. That's uneducated brat. Please accept out apology."

"No, it's alright," Kaito said with an absent voice, "I'm… I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Knowing the owner of that voice, the man turned back. "I'd like to have a few words. My brother was right. You don't deserve me and you don't even deserved even to be friend with him." Then she's hold Miku's hand and left, on the way her twin did. Without even looking back the baron once.

**-o0O0o-**

"You're such a trouble-maker."

"What are you doing here, sis?" Len took the apple pie Rin brought out and gave to him.

"Trying to comfort my brother," she smiled.

"I don't think what you said a minute ago was comforting."

Both of them took a small bite to warm up. Len sighed, "Sorry sister. I ruined your wedding day."

"Ah," the blond girl rubbed her twin golden hair, "don't be so guilty. You didn't ruin it, that lady-killer did. And… what exactly happed at the dance?"

"Well, I got bored and went to the balcony. I sang a little, but I didn't expect the baron to hear and saw me… well, not the whole me… and he thought it was you."

"Do you like him?"

The question startled Len and made him choke, "W-what di d you just ask?"

"Do you like him?" Rin repeated.

"No! Why would you have that thought?"

"'Coz Meiko-san really likes Luka. I'm married to Miku and I think the heredity continue in you."

"Meiko-san is not even our real mother!"

"Whatever, are you sure you don't like him?"

"What if I do and what if I don't?" Len asked sulking.

"You made such a big mess with that baron so I think that if you like him, we can disguise you like a girl and go on a date with him and hoping he would forgive us."

"I…I'm sorry sister."

"I'm just kidding. Eat the pie fast or it will get cold."

Len just could only look at the empty sky.

**-o0O0o-**

Peace once again came to the town. It's been a week since that night and no baron or army was in sight. That night brought Len to a whole new level of treatment. The adults thought the 14-year-old boy finally grew up. The ladies looked at him some kind of hero for protecting his sister, though he's younger. And the gentlemen, including who never talked to Len or even knew he existed, admired him for his act of standing up against Baron Kaito – men's enemy. However, the changes in everyone attitude toward Len didn't give him any ease. The twins never explained to him clearly about the whole misidentification thing, and Rin just suddenly got married with Miku. Len even smacked him.

_If I didn't come to that castle, this whole mess would not happen…_

A month and there was still no sign from the baron. It seemed that, even Len, has forgotten about him. Because Luka, Miku and Rin spoke some words to the mayor, the boy could finally quit his low paid job and go the school. The girl twin gave her brother a 3-day lecture for handling everything by himself. "I told you to be selfish sometimes, didn't I?" she kept repeating that. "Am I no good for you to share your problems with? Don't you see me as your sister?"

"No, Rin. I just… because you're my sister, I don't want my problem to worry you."

"But if you just kept every trouble to yourself, it just worries me even more."

He couldn't say anymore words.

A month a half, the baron came back…

**-End chap 2-**

I usually listen to Vocaloid song while writing. If anyone interests, these are the songs I listened so far:

- Half Asleep - Miku

- Garden of Berserker - Len

- Hope - Miku

- Bullet for Prisoner - Luka

- Innocence - Len

- Lonely Runner - Len x Kaito.

*Edit: I totally forgot to put this detail in. It looks like no one notice or even bother by it, but who knows if someday a critic come and read my fiction and saw it :-?

- In Victorian Era, people has discover electricity, but not much of them used it. So the question come up is: Q: Why was Len able to iron the gowns? - A: In the old days, people who couldn't afford electricity, used coal to iron their clothes. It was really hard 'coz if the coal's too hot, it'd burn the clothes but if it wasn't enough, then it's just waste of time. However, no matter how hot it is, coal get cold really easy and it may took a hour just to iron a small area. So I don't know how many people in the choir, but Len was really patient to iron most of the gowns.

**~*Thanks for reading*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, it's Shuki.

Sorry for the long break. I entered college this year and there were a lot of thing to take care of ;_; If you're still reading this fiction, I'm really appreciate your patience.

Everything is taken care of now, so I started to wrote new chapter a.s.a.p. and btw, forget what I said in the last chapter [ and maybe don't listen to me anymore ] This is not the last chapter. It may last a little bit longer.

I won't take any more time of you. Here's chapter 3, enjoy :)

**-oO0Oo-**

The whole town had been expecting him, so they're not surprised.

The first place he went to is the Kagamines' house didn't surprise them, either.

But they were amazed when the baron kneeled down in front of the house and asked to see and apologize to Rin. Despite being really annoyed, the girl still agreed to meet with Kaito. He asked if they could go somewhere that they could be alone, and the church – where more than a month ago, Len slapped the baron under the observation of the whole town – was the perfect place.

"So Your Highness, what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked right after passing through the threshold.

The baron didn't answer her. He took sometimes to get to the seat. The girl felt uneasy when Kaito just look at her and smile, though it was a gentle smile indeed. He finally spoke, "You're the first lady who didn't like me, yelled at me, insulted me, not to mention – I am a baron. Don't you know with just one nod, I could wipe out this whole town?"

"I know what you're capable of. You're a baron, and someday you're going to become just like your father, a duke. This town and many other places will under your control. But I don't think a person like you deserve it. And if you get rid of me or this town just because you cannot take what I just said to you, the truth, then death would be a better ruler than you."

"…"

"The funny face isn't gonna make me like you."

"Are you really 14?"

"Seem so. That's what Meiko told me."

From a smile, the Baron started to laugh. He laugh so hard that it was kinda surprised Rin with this reaction. Kaito looked at the girl in astound. Can't believe I'm getting such a lecture from a 14-year-old girl, he thought. There's never anyone who would tell him that, in such tone and such attitude. He admitted he hasn't been a very "modest". Due to his eager father who just wanted him to get married as soon as possible so he could retired and live "happily ever after with my grandchild", the baron created a bad reputation on purpose as a playboy so the ladies would stay away from him. He didn't know it drew even more women. But as a baron, he could not just explain that he's not that kind of person. His ego was too high; people would pass the rumor that he's gay, even though he's not; and the pride of a royalty didn't allow him. Kaito decided if he couldn't change anything, he'd go with it.

"Your Grace?" Rin looked at him with somehow an expression of amusement.

"Huh?" Still thinking, he startled at the call.

"Next time you think about something, you should not say it out loud because it's obvious that other people can hear it. Particularly, me."

Now, Rin's clearly showing her enjoyment. Kaito's face turned redder than ever. The whole time he didn't think; he talked to himself, and his whispers weren't small enough for Rin, who stood next to him the whole time, not to hear it. The story he never dared to share even with his father now was told by accident to a girl who rejected him. Her brother even slapped him!

"I may give you another chance…"

"What?" Was what I just heard is the same as what she just said, the baron wondered in joy.

"I didn't knew… not that word, I didn't care that you have so much pressure on you. I still don't like you, but I think I may give you another chance… as a friend."

The word "friend" turned the man down a little. "Well, at least she doesn't hate me anymore." Kaito thought and nodded. "I'm Kaito Shion," he smiled, "nice to see you, miss. Can we be friends?"

"Just call me Rin, Kaito-san."

**-oO0Oo-**

"Can I come tomorrow?"

"You're our guest, Kaito-san. Come anytime." Meiko handed to the man a pack of apples, "Sorry, we cannot afford anything too luxury."

"It's OK. These fresh fruits are more precious." The baron chuckled. He suddenly remembered something and looked around. "I just noticed that I didn't see Len for the whole morning. Where is he?"

"Those apples aren't gonna harvest themselves. My brother has gone to the apple garden since early morning. I don't think he's gonna be back. Do you want to wait for him, Kaito-san?"

"No, thanks. It's getting dark, I think I'd better go." Then the man whipped his horse and directed it toward the town's gate. After a while, he spotted two figured from far away coming to his direction. He made the horse gallop faster and soon realized one of them was Len, who's pulling with him a cart full of apples. Beside him was a small kid which Kaito's sure he's a boy despite all the feminine features. His hair was silky silver shining under the dark light of the sun like an early moon. He wasn't very much taller than Len, but his face looked more mature. They seemed to have a very enjoyable conversation that both didn't even notice Kaito until his horse pulled a hiss. Interrupted by the noise, the two boys looked up and immediately kneeled down.

"Yo…Your Grace. Sorry for our manner. We didn't know you were here." Len said in frustration.

Kaito, still sitting on his horse, looked at Len and the other boy for a while and said softly, "Why's so formal? Didn't you just slap me a month ago and even challenge me?"

Those words were stabbing on Len's heart made him unable to say anything. All that could escape from his throat were "I'm so sorry." But the Baron didn't say anymore word and leave. Looking back to make sure the man was out of sight, the other kid stood up and help Len balance himself.

"Don't worry Len. That kind of man didn't worth for us to think about."

"You may be right, Piko." Len responded in a voice that almost cannot be heard if Piko didn't listen carefully. "Let's go back, they are waiting for us."

**-oO0Oo-**

"Yes, the baron did come here." Rin answered her brother's question shortly. "He said he's gonna come back tomorrow. What's wrong?"

" Well… nothing's wrong… but… he… I…" Len tried to explain what he want to say, but somehow he seemed to be troubled by it.

"We met the baron on the way back. He mocked your brother." The silver-haired boy said out loud. He knew Len could not say it.

"If you don't want to see him, I could tell him not to come."

"No. It was so hard that we could make the baron not angry at us anymore."

"Except you." Rin interrupted.

"But I don't mind. I knew what I did is unacceptable, but Rin, you didn't do anything. You don't have to take the wraith." The boy reasoned with to his twin. "We should be grateful that he's only angry at me."

Rin knew that if Len so insisted on taking the blame, then no matter what she said, he still wouldn't change his mind. From the day they were born, she felt like she was the one who took all of Len's luck. Rin got everything while her brother got nothing. Looked now, while Len was the owner of the voice which Kaito's in love with, the baron mistook it and though it was her. Because of wanting to protect her, now Len had to take the wraith of the baron while it's not even his fault. Rin looked at her twin and just sighed.

Since the Apple crops started, Len decided to help the town to collect them to earn some extra money for the family, though Meiko said it's not necessary. On the third day, he noticed a young boy who was trying to reach for an apple at a kinda high position. Looking at him troubled by it was a little amusing, but Len was not that sadistic to just leave the boy by himself like that.

"Is this what you want?" Len gave the boy the apple. "Everyone should have a grabbling spear, shouldn't they?"

"Thanks and yeah, they should, but I joined late so they're out of it."

"You can take mine if you want. I don't need it anyway."

"T…Thanks a lot." The boy smiled, "I'm Piko. You are Len, right?"

"Yah, It's me, and I think I know how you knew my name." The blond boy smiled a crooked smile.

"Well, I was in the second row of the choir at that time. Nice to meet you, Len."

Since then, somehow the two boys became really good friends and Len was just realized that Piko are actually more mature than he looked. It made him feel a bit jealous. Such as this afternoon, Len was so scared that he could not even speak about the baron, allowing Piko to again show his maturity. The two sometimes sang at the church as a duet, sometimes they joined the choir. Still, Len never accepted any invitation that required him to leave the town. He may be more cowardly than he thought.

As promised, Kaito came really early to join the family's breakfast. By luck or on purpose, Len had already leaving even before the sun appeared. Then, the boy would only come home after the baron had gone, no matter how dark it is. They might keep playing cat and mouse with each other forever if Len didn't suddenly caught a fever. In fall, the weather was really unstable. Because Len constantly leave at dawn and back at sunset, and to make the matter worse, he didn't get enough sleep, it was amazing that he could endured for a whole month. This morning, Len frightened Piko by fainting right after they exit the gate. It's revealed that Len had stolen Rin's make-up powder to hide the dark circle under his eyes and the redness of his face. After Meiko heard about everything that happened, she really wanted to scolded Len, but how could she nag him now when he's recovering in his bed?

"Hmm..."

"How do you feel now?" Meiko asked gently. Her hand kept caressing the boy's forehead.

"I think I'm fine…," He answered in a hoarse and soft voice. "I must go to work, Meiko-san."

"No you're not fine and you're not going anywhere." There was a drop stuck in her eyes, "Please, don't make me look like a bad parent."

"You're never a bad parent." Trying his best to move the heavy arm, Len smiled while wiping off Meiko's tears. The two of them remained silent for a while until the woman decided to break it. "Do you hate seeing him that much?"

Took a minute to look surprised, Len closed his eyes, "I'm tired, Meiko. I want to rest."

"Is it worthy for you to risk your life just to avoiding him?"

Len didn't answer. He turned to face the wall so Meiko couldn't see. "It…it…hurt when he said those…words. It really hurt seeing him with…so much hatred toward me…" His chokes made Len unable to hide the truth that he's crying from Meiko. "I don't understand… I don't know…why it's so painful. Meiko-san, I've always…been a good kid. No matter how cruel God treated me… I…never complained a single word… Why... How much more does he want me suffer?"

"You love him, don't you?"

There was no response.

**-oO0Oo-**

"Sorry Kaito-san. But could you not come here for a while?" Meiko stopped Kaito from entering the house.

"What happened, Meiko-san?"

"Nothing. It would just be the best if you stop coming here for a while. I mean, Rin aren't your only friend right?"

"If you insist, Meiko-san, I won't bother." Kaito reluctantly agreed to leave.

This is the first time since month ago Rin avoided him again. Did I do something that angered her again? He thought and startled at it. Rin wasn't a normal girl: there's no way he could ask for forgiveness with power and money. Last time, he even had to put aside his pride to kneel down in front of her. Kaito didn't understand. There were a bunch of other ladies want to be friend, or even lover with him. Why did it have to be Rin? He's certain that he's not a masochist, then why did he has to go through so much just to be her friend?

A voice suddenly sounded cut through his thought. He has not left the gate really far, so he knew the singing coming from the town.

"It's her…"

This time, it was a soft and sorrowful voice whispering to the wind softly.

"_Why can't you see it?_

_Though you say you'll find me…_

_Why, when I'm right in front of you? Why can't you see me?_

_You told me to see you as whom you're mean to be,_

_Then why can't you see me as whom I'm meant to be?_

_You told me you would make me fall in love,_

_Then why did you give up so easily?_

_You told me a lot of thing,_

_Why did none of them happen yet?_

_Are you a liar?_

_Are you a liar?"_

**-End chap 3-**

Poor Len ;~;

Who wants to support Len x Piko XD ? - I'm just kidding. Piko is cute and I like him, but I only worship Banana Split.


	4. Chapter 4

LadyLilac: Ah... I tried my best not to use this as an excuse, but maybe because I'm not American, the way I use expression was kinda different, which lead to some confusion :[ I'm still learning.

**~Here we go~**

"Are you fine with the way things go now?"

Still looked at the sky with an absent eyes, Len stopped singing, "Define 'fine'?"

"Haven't I told you to be selfish sometimes? Why don't you just tell the baron that you're the one he's finding. Even if you can't, I can. Why didn't you want me to do so? Aren't you in love with him?"

"And do you think he will smile and accept it if one of us tell he that? We're identical twins, but I'm a guy, Rin. That's the biggest difference between us."

"At least you could let him know you're the one who sang that song, not me."

"It would break his heart to hear that. The Baron was so in love with you."

"But his broke your… Urg… I'm so hopeless with you!" Rin yelled out and left. She used all her energy to smash the door on the way. Her twin was still sitting there quietly.

"Me too."

**-oO0Oo-**

Though she listened to Len very obediently, Rin still couldn't stand seeing her brother suffer like this. And of all the people, why did he fall for that good-for-nothing baron, who is also a guy? Gumi, one of her friends, seemed to like Len. Even if he was a homo, Piko would be a good choice, too. Why? Why did it have to be Kaito? The girl scratched her head angrily while thinking about how stupid her brother was. From the start of this mess, it was her who dragged Len in. Then troubles came up, it was Len who took all the blame and solved everything without any complain. Now, Len was in this difficult situation and Rin knew nothing to help him. "Such a shame even to call myself his sister!" All she could think of now was trying her best to avoid meeting with that brainless baron until things settled down, or at least until the Apple crops were over.

Len had a stronger will than people thought. Just after one week, he's recovered almost completely. Though, no matter how persistent the boy insisted, Meiko would not let him go to work again. But Len had been filling most of his time for work. Now without it, he didn't know how to spend those free paces except sitting at home. Usually, it was Rin and him taking turn to do the house chores. Since Len started to stay at home after school and choir, he decided to do them all by himself.

Even though he never noticed until Mr. Kiyoteru told him, the boy was quite a natural talented composer. He thought back about the time he just humming and random words would just come to his mind. Len never expected to be a composer, but the church really in need of that occupation. So one day, Father Leon came and gave Len the offer. The pay was tempting; the task was (kinda) simple. After two days of consideration, Meiko agreed to let Len filled in the job with one conditions: no overwork. "Workaholic!" Rin called him after being informed the information.

Though Len could sing and compose, he'd never been through any training. Now, the music teacher had to teach him everything from the start because even though Len was able to create the melody, he couldn't write it down in music notes, which really frustrated Kiyoteru for not knowing this before. The work had to be delay so Len could get some, free – as Rin requested, music composition lessons. Despite never knowing why the notes were all over the pages and people still could make a melody out of it before, Len acquired the information really fast. After three week, he was able to write down half of his song in music note and read three or four simple songs. The estimated time for the boy to finish the lesson was 3 months, but just two months later, Rin first sang her brother's song, "White Veil" in a wedding of Al and Prima. Though it was short, 2 minutes, but it seemed people really like it. Beautiful yet practical lyrics, with high melodious notes which fit Rin's range pretty much, soon it was spread out to other towns as well. And if the news reached outside of Vocaloid, sooner or later, it would come to the Duke.

"You're Len Kagamine?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"You looked like someone I know, but I can't remember. Hmm, who is it, I wonder?" The old rulers carefully looked at Len.

"I think the one you're talking about is my twin sister, Rin Kagamine, My Lord."

"Oh yeah, it's her. Oh!" he said in an exciting voice like a child just discovered something amazing, "Why didn't I notice before? You two has to same last name. She has an angelic voice, and you are a great composer. Your family is full of talented people, Len."

"Thank you, My Lord."

Though Len hated going outside the town, especially when the destination was the castle, but it's the Duke's order. He couldn't disobey. Today, when entering the castle, for the first time in a male form, the boy saw Kaito. But the baron didn't pay any attention to this guest. "Maybe he didn't see me," Len confirmed himself. But he was also a little happy when the baron did not look at him; Len couldn't face him even until now. If the boy had caught the stare of Kaito, he would have probably rushed to him and told him everything.

"Well, Len, do you know why I called you here?"

"Sorry, I don't know, My Lord."

"Ah, you could stop adding 'My Lord' after every sentence you said. Next week, is the anniversary of me and my wife. Though she's passed away, but I still want to remember this day forever until the day I die. So Len, I want you to compose a song and sing as a gift for her."

"Pardon me, my lo-," Len heard an "ehem" from the duke so stopped for a moment, "I can compose a song for you, but I really can't sing."

"You can't sing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh… what a waste! Your sister's voice was so beautiful. If you could sing, I bet it'd take a bunch of ladies' hearts." The man giggled at his own joke.

"Hmm… but I want a male vocal to sing it… do you know anyone who could take this position that?"

"I think my music teacher-,"

"I'll do it," Some random voice interrupted Len's sentence. The duke immediately knew who the voice belonged to, "What do you mean, Kaito?"

"I mean I'll sing the song. It was my mother, too. Don't you want to give me a chance to express my respect toward her, father?"

"No, I just never see you sang before. If you want to do it, it's fine with me." He looked at the blond boy, who kept looking down to avoid something, "Len, you'll stay here until next week."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I want to make sure everything is going to be perfect. Including the song, including my son's performance. So I want you to stay here to compose and practice with my son."

So, reluctantly, Len temporarily moved in to live in the castle. To make it convenience according to the Duke, or worse according to Len, he arranged Len's room next to Kaito's.

Though the castle was really big, somehow Len still felt stifling, so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air. Though it turned kinda cold now, the garden was still full of every kind of flowers, mostly jasmines and crocuses. Len followed the vivid scent of the newly bloomed blossom to a white cage. In contrast to it was a obsidian piano inside. The boy had always wanted to have a piano, but Meiko couldn't afford one. He could only play while in the church, but not much. The silky black of this instrument totally took Len's heart. He wasn't able to wait anymore second. Len sat down, took a deep breath, and released his slender fingers…

"That's song…?" Kaito was taking a walk in the garden when he heard the sound of piano. For some reasons, he felt uncomfortable when seeing Len and now his father arrange them to live next to each other. To erase the pain in his head, Kaito decided to went to the garden. This is the place Duke Shion built as a gift for his wife, Duchess Kaiko. He remember when she's still alive, Mother would always take him to this place when he felt sad. She loved music, so she'd cheer him up by playing a funny song, with some intended off-key notes, and Kaito will merrily sang along with her. Since Kaiko's death, he stopped singing and also ordered people to cover the piano inside a cage to keep it forever new, so all the beautiful memories of her would forever live within this garden. Now, suddenly, a melancholic sound of the piano was tuned to Kaito's surprise. Even more, the song was playing, if he's not wrong, was the same song the baron had heard that time when he left Vocaloid town when Meiko suddenly told him not to come for a while. The man didn't understand that time. Rin clearly didn't like him, not to mention she used to hate him. Why would she sing those lines? Wait, am I the one she is singing about at all? He thought. The song itself was so mysterious Kaito didn't want to remember it and now it was being played in his beloved garden. "Is it Mom doing to help me find my true love? Is it that she wants me to know this song has a special meaning and I shouldn't give it up?" For whatever the reason was, the man still decided to follow the music.

When he came to the cage, Kaito saw someone inside playing the old instrument. "So it's not Mom's ghost." He took a step forward to get a clear view on who was inside the cage.

"…Len…?"

The music stopped.

"I…I'm sorry for using this without permission," Len immediately left the cage and kneeled down.

"How do you know that song, Len?"

Len somehow understood why Kaito asked that question, so he came up with something in his head. This would be best for both me and Rin, he thought. "I was the one who composed it,"

The baron's heart throbbed.

"and Rin sang it. But it's a request from one of our friend."

His heart skipped a beat.

"So you mean this song was just a gift. It has nothing to do with you and your sister."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Len's answer didn't make Kaito felt relieved as he expected it to be. The song he heard had no special meaning behind it, at least it's not for him. He should have felt at ease right now. The mystery was solved. Then why?

He was so deep in thought that the baron didn't realize Len was still kneeling down. The man looked at him, whose head was still down. Kaito's sadistic personality finally revealed. He sat beside the piano and just waited there. He wanted to see how long this kid could stand.

10 minutes…

40 minutes…

1 hour …

1 hour and 30 minutes…

Oh my gosh, seriously! Kaito yelled out inside his head. "Len!"

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Why was it?"

"Pardon me, Your Grace?"

"I don't understand at all. I thought you hate me. Why would you do all these kind of thing? You could have just stood up just like your sister did."

"I… I don't want to disgrace you, Your Grace."

"Are you scared of me?"

"That could be one of the reason...," the boy whispered quietly.

Kaito didn't say anything for a moment. Then he stood up, "Coward…," and walked away. On his way, the baron suddenly stopped and turned to look at Len, who still kneeled down. "Mother is someone really special to me. You'd better come up with something great. And one more," he turned and went back to where Len is, "this is Mother's piano. Do you dare to touch it again?"

When he's sure the man really left, Len tried his best to move his numb legs. Look at the piano with a depressed eyes, he murmured, "I want to go home…"

**-oO0Oo-**

The day finally came. For some reason, all Kaito practiced during the past days was just melody. Len asked him to hum all the song. "This is my only request. I'll give you the lyrics on the Birthday ceremony, but not now." Kaito had to reluctantly accepted it, but still felt extremely uncomfortable about that. How could he sing perfectly if he didn't know the lyrics beforehand?

The hallway of the castle now, unexpectedly, has just very few people. The only outsider must be Rin and Meiko, since Len was allowed to bring his family. The people had a formal dinner, sometimes the Duke would come to every table and greet and thank them for being there. Others would talk about the formal duchess, about her grace with all of their respect for her. Though Len was not even born when she had died, seemed to him she was a very wonderful woman.

"Len, where is the lyrics?"

"I put it on the stand, the place where you'll sing."

"I'll go get it."

"No, you can't, Your Grace! Not until the singing begin."

"How can I sing without the lyrics! This is the most ridiculous think I've ever been through."

"No! Please Your Grace. I beg of you. You cannot read it until the singing."

While the two were still struggling, the Duke came to the stand and announce, "And now, the part I've been expected the most. My son, Kaito, will sing a song dedicating to his Mother."

Both guys stopped for a moment, then Kaito took Len's hand out of his arm and smirked, "Guess you can't stop me now." "Finally," he thought, "this is so stupid. If I'm gonna see it anyway, why trying so hard hiding it?"

Both of them stepped out of the curtain since Len had to play the piano, too. Kaito right away rushed to the stand to see the lyrics, but before he could read any, Len was already playing the melody of the song. "Just sang the note I told you to, it will fit the lyrics. Trust me." was what Len said before. The man listened to the music and focused as hard as he could. When the note he waited for was pressed, Kaito put the melody he learned into the words in front of him.

"_…_

_The first thing I saw in this world was you_

_But the last thing in this world I'll see was not you_

_…_

_Those times I didn't listen to you_

_Because I'm still young and immature_

_Until the day you're gone, I realized_

_But you'd never give me a chance to fix it again_

_…_

_I wondered why other kids could play around_

_I wonder why I got a book on my birthday instead of a toy_

_For now that people have to listen to me_

_For now that people have to follow my rule_

_…_

_They said only when someone lost something, they'd realize how much they treasure it_

_I did not know_

_Someday, I'll be that someone_

_'You have only one life to live and one Mom to love,' you said_

_I couldn't understand at the time,_

_Until now, when you're no longer be my side_

_'so Son, don't wait until my last breath and said 'I Love You'_"

Even without knowing the lyrics before, Kaito was still able to sing it so smoothly as if these words were actually what came from his heart, not Len's lyrics.

Something warm was rolling on his cheek. He saw other people were crying and clapping for him. He turned back. Len was there, beside the piano.

The boy stood up and came to Kaito.

The boy smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"You did a great job, Your Grace. Even better than I expected you would."

Now he just knew that he was crying…

**-oO0Oo-**

"I'm sorry." Kaito muttered.

After the performance, Kaito could not eat anything anymore. He wanted to rush to the garden as soon as possible. His pride was too high to let others see him cry. At least not this much.

On his way, Kaito grabbed Len's hand and pulled the boy along with him.

"Sorry for what, Your Grace?"

Kaito didn't answer right away. He took a minute to look up in the sky and sighed, "It would be a lie to say I'm not angry at you. But my ego was, well, too big to just let it go. That's why I did those mean things to you."

"No, Your Grace. I understand my action was really compulsive and immoral."

"Len, listen. Don't always blame yourself for others' people mistakes. It was my fault."

Len stunned for a moment when Kaito made such a serious face when saying that. "Yes, Your Grace."

"And again, haven't I told you before?"

"Y…Yes, Mr. Shion."

They sat there quietly. For how long? They didn't know, but they like it this way. Just let the wind blow away all sadness and pains.

Then, and sudden strong wind came and took away Len's hair band, let his soft blond hair waving along with the wind. "Arg, darn you, wind!" Len whispered and tried to tie the hair with his hand.

"Wait, Len!"

"Yes?"

"Could you put your hand down for a minute?"

The boy slowly release his arm, once again letting the wind continues to tease him.

"When you loosen your hair, you look really like Miss Kagamine."

"We're identical twins…"

"I know. But still, I kinda surprise. If I didn't know it you before, I would have mistaken you for Miss Kagamine."

Len just nodded.

**-oO0Oo-**

After that, Len went back to his beloved Vocaloid town. Everything was the same, but somehow it brought to Len a safe feeling he's never experience before. He rushed to his room to put away the luggage, his one and only luggage, and immediately run to Piko's house.

"How was the castle?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Big, really big, but I like it here better. Is there anything happened while I was gone?"

"Yes. Hey, catch that fish over there!"

The two decided to go hand-fishing for Len's come back. There was a big pond in the castle, but Len wasn't allowed to catch any of them. There were too many rules and customs that he found them even ridiculous. But now, he's finally back to his home. He could do everything he wanted.

"That seems fun."

"Yes, it is." Piko responded to the voice without knowing it was not Len's voice. But after a few second, he turned back and yelled, "Baron!"

And then Len, "What are you doing here!"

"Am I not welcome here?"

"No, b-b-but… this place is not a place for you to stay. I meant… it's unhygienic." Len mumbled.

"If I don't care, why would you?" Then he took off all but a underpants and jumped into the water. "This is so refreshing. So what are you guys doing?"

"Hand-fishing, we'll catch the fish with our bare hands."

"Could you show me how?"

"We could," Piko pouted, "but you just scared all the fishes away."

"Ah…," Kaito looked clearly down, "sorry, my bad."

"It's ok, they'll come back after few hours," Len tried to cheer him up.

But the word "hours" even depressed the baron more…

At last, the two kids helped Kaito catch a small fished so he could put it in his pond. They got out of the water then grilled the fish. Somehow, Kaito didn't feel as embarrassed as now when he was in water. Though their clothes was all dry, but the two boy still decided to stay naked with only their underpants, which made the man even more embarrassed. "We're both guys… we're both guys…" he talked to himself, but it didn't help much.

"How can you guys keep your skin so white even though you're guys?" Kaito asked out of the blue. Then he blushed when Piko and Len looked at him with a very weird expression, "Gosh, it made me sound like a pervert. I meant I'm just curious because you guys have to expose yourself under the sun every day, how can you keep it so white?"

"Hmm, now you said. I don't know. I don't really care whether it's white or tanned anyway," Len looked at his arm.

Piko reached out to give the other boy and Kaito a piece of the fresh brown grilled fish. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I sneaked out." As Kaito finished the line, somewhere in the air, Len and Piko heard some echoes "Whereeee areeee youuuu, youngggg masterrrr?"

"In the castle, I don't have to do anything that it makes me bored. But the old man won't let me do anything except studying and getting married." He looked up to the sky and smile, "Now may be the best time I've ever had. This is a nice place."

"It is, only we and a few other boys in town know this area."

"No wonder. When I was hang out with Miss Rin, she only came to Miss Miku's place or the church. It's great I got to talk to her, but still, I felt bored."

"Well, she's a lady after all. You can't expect her to take off her clothes and jump into the lake and hand-fishing like us," Len responded.

"Young Master!" The cries sound nearer and nearer.

"Guess I have to expose myself first, I don't want them to know about this place. See you guys tomorrow!"

Len blinked his eyes, "Did he just say 'See you tomorrow'?"

"'See you guys tomorrow!'" Piko corrected.

_**~End chap 4~**_

_Free talk (Read if you have nothing better to do) :_

Hmm, seem like I lengthened the story longer than I expected it to be. Sorry if I make you bored and thanks to all for your patience.

I've been preparing a gift for you all and planned to put it in this chapter, but I suddenly got stuck with something else, so that gift has to be delayed until next time.

While writing this fiction, I listened to this over and over and over and over again: .com/watch?v=CmgHKWXeiew

And, I just download a extremely cute Len Kagamine shells for my Flele. I let him stand on top of my page when I was typing the fic XD

Yup, that's pretty much what I want to say :3 . See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

As he promised, the baron came back the next day, and the next day, and the next day… Until, it was a month.

"Excuse me, baron. But could I borrow that young gentleman for a few seconds?" Mr. Kiyoteru came and asked while the two was practicing some song, with Len playing the piano and Kaito singing. The baron looked at the boy and signaled his acceptance by nodding.

Hanging out with Len and the other boys was fun, but Kaito was a little sad about Rin. His first love scattered away even without him touching it. He thought he finally found someone that would love him by who he was, and Rin showed that his thought was true. The only problem is, she did not love him. Rin chose a commoner lady over him, a baron. Spending the time with Len, Kaito started to realize that his feeling might be just a feeling of a kid whose toy was snatched away, though he did not particularly like that toy. "I guess it was not even love to start with."

He sighed.

After a while, Len finally came back, but Kaito noted that his expression was somewhat troubled. "What did you two talk about?" the man asked.

"No, nothing. We just… talked."

It's clearly something had happened. The baron tried to push more; he wanted to know what did the teacher told Len exactly, "Come on, we're like brothers now and you can't tell me what it is? Do you think I'm not worth trusting?"

"No. It's… He offered me something, but I cannot answer him yet."

"What is that something?"

"It's nothing."

"You don't wanna?"

"No. I'm sorry, baron. Because it's you I cannot tell." He stood up and turned, "Pardon me for my leave."

Only Kaito was left with confusion. He's now even more curious about the conversation Len and the teacher had.

"Is it that I'm annoying and they don't want me here anymore…?" the man thought to himself.

**-oO0Oo-**

A few days passed before the baron came to the town again. Today, Kaito brought a lot of presents. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had done something wrong to Len and needed to apologize. Though he did not know what he did wrong. After those time spent together, Kaito acknowledged that Len was really, really good kid, and the baron regret what he did before: hurting him just because of his stupid ego. The young boy was too quiet, which made people think he's just uncaring and insensitive. But in fact, his caring was so much that it may make some people uncomfortable. Beside, Len, as others recognized him, was a musical genius. None of the song he composed that Kaito could bring himself to hate it. It's a little waste that Len could not sing, according to him. He had a soft and soothing voice that could wash away any of Kaito's uneasiness. If Len were a lady, Kaito would have proposed to him.

But Len was not.

.

.

.

"_Will you care? Will you even notice if I'm there?_

_In their eyes, they see nothing in me but just a guy…_

_Yet you came… I knew my life would never be the same…_

_So please see me, as whom I am meant to be…"_

The same voice of that fated night rang out with the wind.

His eyes followed what his ears believed to be the place where it came from.

The Kagamines' house.

As fast as possible, even abandoned his favorite horse in the middle of the road, Kaito ran toward the place. "One last time… Just one last time…" The baron himself didn't even know how to call himself, a leech or a steadfaster. Though his mind told Kaito to give up, but in a tiny place of his heart still wish to be with Rin. "Dear God, just one last time…"

When the man finally reached the back of the house, seem like someone is doing the laundry. With the sun's reflection on the silk, Kaito could see the shadow of a figure, who was hanging the clothes while singing. Finding his way through all the layer of clothes, he stepped closer to that shadow. Sometimes he called out, "Is that you, Rin?" But it seemed the shadow was lost in its own world, a beautiful world, so it didn't hear the baron's voice. When he was right in front of the figure, they were now just one dress apart. Kaito stood still for moment, before he revealed what behind that fabric wall.

"Rin…?"

The voice stopped.

Rin… It would be the answer to his question, if it's a month ago. But, after seeing the twins every day, there's no way he could make any mistake. That shoulder-long hair, untied, slightly touched the surprised face of the shadow's owner. It looked like Rin, but…

"Len!"

"Ka-Kaito-san…"

"Is it you, Len?"

"…"

"Is the voice of that night was yours all along, Len?"

"…"

"You know everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, LEN? IS SEEING ME WENT AFTER YOUR SISTER BLINDLY LIKE THAT REALLY FUN TO YOU?"

"…"

"WAS IT AMUSING, LEN? ARE YOU HAPP-"

"IF YOU KNOW IT WAS ME, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" Len finally opened his lips with a shout. "You think I didn't want to tell you. If I did, what would you do, Kaito-san? Would you propose to me, a guy? You think I did it for fun, what fun about being ignored and badly treated by you, a baron, for the whole time? What fun about lying to someone I love!"

Len covered his mouth.

"Len, what did you just say?"

"Please, leave…"

"Len…?"

"Yes, I fell for you, Kaito-san. Happy? Could you leave now?"

"I-Sorry, Len… but…"

"I know. Such a disgusting and shameful feeling. Please, I beg of you, Your Grace. Please leave." Len turned away and pointed at the gate.

Without a good-bye, Kaito silently left.

When making sure that the man was out of sight, Len let out the tears he had been holding.

.

.

Kaito's head now was a total mess. Why is that he didn't notice anything? Why didn't Len told him everything from the start, then this whole situation would not happen. But Len was right. What would he really do if he knew Len was the one, not Rin. He could not propose to Len, they're both guys, or, could he?

He remembered about the tear he saw in Len's eyes that the boy did not shed because of him. His heart ached, and unconsciously, he fell to sleep.

**-oO0Oo-**

"I must clear everything up!" Kaito suddenly said while walking in his garden. He took a long moment to look at Kaiko's piano again. That day, his Mother did help him find the one he'd been looking for. It's just that he did not see it. "If I didn't come to look for my dream lady, this mess would never exist. This was my fault all along. Len did nothing wrong." That's why the baron decided he himself would be the one who solved it.

.

.

.

"What did you say, Rin!"

"He left for an abroad study a week ago, while you're still sulking in your castle."

Seemed like Kaito wasn't welcome here anymore without Len. And what's worse? Len left to go somewhere without him knowing it.

"A few time before, Mr. Kiyoteru offered him the study-abroad scholarship for his music talent..."

So that's what they were talking about, Kaito remembered.

"My brother hesitated, because of you. But, well, thank to you, he finally made up his mind."

"Where did he go?" Kaito asked.

"What will you do if you know where he is?"

"I-,"

"Be friend with him?" Rin interrupted even before the man could say anything after "I".

"I…I guess."

"Then go back to your castle, I don't know where he is." Said Rin, then she turned and prepared to walk away.

"Wait!" The baron pulled her arm, "What do you mean you don't know? You do know!"

Rin slowly glared at the man with a disgusted look and sighed, "You don't get it don't you. Well, I guess my brother is too kind to tell you anything, so I do it then. You're not worth my brother's time and even life. Do you know how much pain you cause for him and what did he do to you? Do you even consider others' feeling? Be friends? You clearly understand that Len likes you, and you asked him to be your friend? Kaito, just because you are a baron doesn't cover up for your selfish and arrogant personality. If you were not a royalty, someone like you, should not be exist at all. You said you like me. No! You just like the song he sang that night. You can't even tell the difference between his and my voice," Rin took out a sheet of paper and gave to Kaito, "My brother wanted me to give it to you since you loved it so much, so you got your wish now. You can have the song for yourself." The young lady said without any hesitation. She swung her arm to free it from the baron's hand. "And, 'please see me as whom I'm meant to be'? Don't make me laugh. You can't even see the one you've been looked for as whom he's meant to be. You have no right to be with my brother."

Took a quite step, Rin could not hear anything. She wondered what he planned to do with those insults, after all, she's not the one he loved anymore. Maybe I overdid it? She sweated. The girl secretly glanced back to see whether the baron was gonna leave or do anything…

"Liar…"

"Huh?" But pay no attention to Rin's question, Kaito rushed into the twins' house and yelled out, "Len, come out here! NOW!" He examined all the rooms, and didn't forget to call out the boy's name constantly. Until he reached the last room on the top floor, which was labeled "Len's room", the man took a moment to breath, then opened it harshly.

"Len, I know you in-"

It was just an empty room. So did Kaito's eyes.

"You thought I lied?" Rin's voice came from behind.

"Why…?"

"Why asked me why? Ask yourself."

For the second time, Kaito ignored Rin and ran outside.

For the whole day, he intruded into every single house in the town like a mad man.

"Your Grace…," a soft voice sounded.

Kaito looked up and saw a familiar small figure. He chuckled, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you the one who sing '_They said only when someone lost something, they'd realize how much they treasure it'? _Lady Kaiko passed away, you couldn't bring her back. But Len is still alive."

After hearing that, Kaito spent a few seconds to get the words inside his head. He stood up and seemed like ready to go somewhere.

"Wait!"

The baron turned, "What? Make it quick, time isn't my ally."

"Before you go, I think you should ask yourself first: What do you really think about Len? If you see Len only as a friend, I advise you not to go look for him. It would only hurt both of you."

The man looked into the thin air to think. He closed his eyes for a few second, then took a deep breath to balance his beat, Kaito declared in a tired voice, "I'll find him. I'll bring him back here," then ran toward the town's gate. But after a few steps, he looked back, "Thanks, Piko."

The figure smiled, gently, and painfully.

**-oO0Oo-**

"Water?" A girl in an orange dress offered a glass cup to the pianist. He smiled back and took it. Making sure that he finished drinking it, she started the conversation, "I like the song you played. What is it called?"

"I don't know. But maybe I'll consider the name 'Anonymous Voice'."

"Oh… I think it fit the song well," she smiled.

"It should…" A flicker of sadness crossed the boy's eyes. Noticed that, the girl asked, "People said composers usually put their personal matter and emotion into their song. Is there any story behind this?"

"Well… you could said no and yes. The story happen after I composed this. Why do you asked?"

"A singer should truly understand the song before singing it. So I'm curious. What's the story?"

"Let just said I loved someone I should not, so it's my fault my heart got broken."

"Ah… what kind of lady would rejected you, Len? Do you know you're the dream of this academy's girl, including me. You had no idea how excited I am when they announced I got pick to sing your song, and you'll play the piano for my performance!"

The boy chuckled, "You exaggerate, SeeU," he let his finger dance on the piano key to prepare, "Shall we start the practice?"

It's been five months since Len came to Yamaha Music Academy, and he coped with his new life really well. Despite some harsh critics on his crappy music sheet, the boy became one of the most potential students in composing field. Len, a newcomer, got chosen to be the composers for YMA Musical Fes was the strongest proof of his talent. In addition, his cute looking and kind personality helped him create a quite huge fan club in the school.

The boy did not know why he picked that song for the festival. Oh, he remembered. On the day he brought the music sheets to the professor room, a strong wind took away from him most of the songs, leaving only a few unfinished compositions. And this song. Before leaving, Len wrote copy of it and asked Rin to give it to Kaito if the baron came at all. His copy, the boy couldn't bring himself to burn it, so he put it at the bottom of his folder, so he'd not look at it again. And now, he would have to play it in the Fes.

Knock…knock…

"Do you have a minute, Len?" A guy called out to him.

"Kinda… SeeU and my performance started in one hour."

"Well, someone wants to see you."

Len considered for a moment, "Told him I'll be there shortly."

**-oO0Oo-**

What is he doing here? Len thought.

"I never knew you're so good at running away, Len." The man sitting on the opposite side said, "If it wasn't for the poster of YMA's Fes miraculously blew into my feet, it would cost me some more time to find you."

"What are you doing here?" Len asked.

"What you ask? Of course I came here to bring you back."

"Sorry, Kaito-san, but I won't go back. At least, not with you…"

The baron's eyebrow tightened, "What do you mean?"

"I… I don't want to go back with you…"

"Don't you love me, Len?"

"No." The boy whispering.

"Well, then w- Wait! What!"

Len said it a little bit louder, "I… I don't love you. I thought I did. But it was just sympathy. I felt sorry for you when you were rejected by my sister, because of the mistake I made. During those five months without you, Kaito, I finally realized that," he stood up, "I'm sorry that you bother yourself to come here to find me, but I won't go back. It's time for my performance. You too, Your Grace. Please leave, after the Fes if you want." The boy bowed and left.

When he entered the preparation room, SeeU was still there waiting for him. He gestured to inform her to go to the stage. As they stepped out, the girl caught the look from a young man in the other room through the glass. Suddenly, she grabbed Len's arm and hug it with hers.

"What are you doing, SeeU?"

"Is that guy your forbidden love?"

"What made you said that?" Len answer with an uneasy tone.

"Don't underestimate a lady's instinct. Though your eyes weren't looking, your soul was already fixed on him."

"Non-sense…"

But SeeU smiled slyly.

.

.

.

A short wave of claps started when Len got on the stage with SeeU. This was the first time Len had ever performed in such a huge and large amount of audiences, so it made him a little nervous. Nodding at the singer, the boy turned to look at all the delicate white keys and raised his hand. At the time the tips of Len's fingers touched the note, there was no sound, even a whisper, floating around. Only the sound of his melancholy tune.

"…

_Will you care? Will you even notice if I'm there?_

_In their eyes, they see nothing in me but just someone…_

_Yet you came… I knew my life would never be the same…_

_So please see me, as whom I am meant to be…_

…_"_

_._

The song ended. But not waiting for any response from the audience, the girl quickly ran to Len and gently pushed him out of the chair. "What are you doing?" Len asked. But SeeU just fixed her dress and smiled, "our performance was not over yet." Then she turned to start the new unexpected song.

Len's eyes widened a bit when he heard the notes she's playing. But, they're on stage, he could not do something stupid, so Len reluctantly came to the front and started to sing along with the instrument.

"_No matter how amazing, or beautiful of that love_

_I still cannot forget the pain I suffered_

_There is still a fatal wound, even when I am sleeping _

_With only doubts rising,] I am waking up_

_I do not want to love you, because I know that you too_

_There is no love from the start, just what we think that they are_

_Only vague memories, only the words of pity_

_I just want to know the truth_

_Because I can't stand these dream anymore_

_Someone tell me..._

_In this lonesome world where no one can really hear me_

_I shed a tear and I just don't know the reason_

_The sky is still up above, beyond the far solitude_

_My heart has no place to go, with the vivid images left_

_My heart's now in pain..._

_Wandering all over the same place_

_My consciousness is now fading away_

_Giving me a meaningless answer_

_I know it but still accept easily_

_That's what you want? Are you happy?_

_Only time passing by, what's left behind are all lies_

_I see your face is covered with doubts after doubts_

_What is the reality? What is the fabrication?_

_Your betrayal is now tearing my heart apart_

_And my heart's now in pain_

_I am wanting to loved, I am wanting to be loved_

_Which direction have I chosen from the start?_

_Now myself are hurted, now myself are hurting_

_That is the way we are living our lives_

_I am standing alone, in the day dawn never come,_

_I am still searching for the love that doesn't even exist_

_And I never give up_

_My heart's now in pain"_

_. _

It was the song he wrote when he first came to the school, but Len was never intended to publish it or anything. He wondered why the lady had it.

From the stage, Len took a quick glance around the audiences, he did not know why he did that, but he was a little bit regret the action now.

The boy saw that similar face had been hurting him so much. But now, there was also a hurtful expression on that face. Len felt like his chest was tightening. It's hurt so much that he rushed into the curtain without waiting for SeeU. I don't wanna see it, I don't wanna see it, he whispered to himself. And he kept running until his ear finally caught some sound. Someone was calling him. Someone…

"Man, you're fast…"

"Why did you follow me?"

The baron didn't say anything, just tried to gain back his breath. When it seemed to be stable, he looked at Len in a way that was like a knife stabbed into the boy's chest. He stepped closer and closer without saying any word.

"Your-Your Grace…Kai-,"

A gently pressed lip stopped Len from finishing his sentence. The sudden movement made the boy close his eyes unconsciously. And when his opened it, all he could see was a slender face decorated with a long sleek cerulean hair softly brushing against his nose and forehead. Must get out of this, Len's mind shouted out to him, but he could not really push this man away. After several fail attempts, the boy finally gave in.

They stood there for a while.

10 seconds…

20 seconds…

30 second…

31 second…

"C…ca…n't…bre…at…h" Len tried his best to let out those words and turn away. Seemed like the man also regained his reality, he loosened his hold, but still didn't want to release the boy from his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Kaito heard a faint sign of tear in Len's voice. "Why, Kaito-san?"

"Come back with me, Len."

"No. I already said I'm not coming back with you."

"Please…"

"Tell me why I should do what you said."

"Because I love you."

That silenced Len for a while. He turned up and looked at Kaito with the weirdest expression that made Kaito cannot burst out a laugh. He brushed the boy's hair and pulled it closer to his chest. "I need you, Len. The moment I knew that you left, my heart hurt even more than those time I got rejected by Rin. It's you the one I was looking for. It's you the one I love all along. I lost my love once," he lowered his voice a bit, "even before I had it. I don't want it to happen again. I know I'm selfish, arrogant, and spoiled, but please, come back with me. I seriously cannot lose you again, Len."

Kaito blushed after saying all of that. He could not believe he was the type to be able to say something that romantic so easily. Maybe because it was with Len.

A long quite sound continues his speech. He looked down and opened his hold a bit to see Len's reaction. This silence was kinda awkward.

"Give me sometimes to think…," the boy finally said. This time, he used all the strength he had in that little body to free himself from the baron's arm. "Just… I don't know, but don't expect anything much." He walked away.

"I'll wait…," Kaito shouted out.

"…?"

"No matter how long it takes, I will not run away this time. I'll wait as long as need, until you give me a clear answer about your feeling."

Len said nothing.

**-oO0Oo-**

YMA had a new rumor about a handsome blue-haired baron always standing in front of their school's gate from day to day.

"Is it okay for letting him be like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," SeeU looked out to the window, "you love him, don't you? Is it okay making him wait for you every day like that?"

"I don't love him, so what he did is none of my business."

"Ah… so is it okay if some girls took him?"

Len didn't answer. He just looked at the girl with an annoyed eyes.

"He's good-looking, very good-looking. I heard the girls are planning to confess him or something. If you don't act fast, he might be stolen."

"I-I said it's none of my business," the boy turned to hide his some expression on his face that he didn't want SeeU to see. "By the way, how did you know about 'Monochroact'?"

"Oh, I was walking on the hallway, then a sudden wind came and brought along some kind of… music sheet. I wasn't able to catch them all, but still there was a piece stuck in my face," she smile, "I looked at his and realize your handwriting. It was really crappy."

"Sorry for my bad handwriting."

"Nah, don't be sorry. But anyway, I thought the song was catchy and the lyrics was… about **him**, so I secretly practiced it. I did told the professor I was gonna perform it with you, I just didn't inform it to you."

"You…"

He's speechless.

.

.

.

Lucky for Kaito it was almost summer now, or else, he did not think he could stand waiting here in the cold weather.

But even if it's cold or freezing, the baron would still always wait. Like he said, he couldn't let lose his love once more time.

Looking into the hallway he always saw Len passing by with a light brown hair girl, he felt a bit sad. But Len didn't directly reject him, so he'd not give up.

"Hey…," people lately had some kind of hobby that scaring me from behind or something?, Kaito thought. He looked back to see who the voice belonged to. "You are… the girl always with Len."

"SeeU, nice to meet you. Come here with me."

"Wait, what for?"

"Do you want an answer from Len?"

"He told you…?" The baron was surprised by what the girl just said.

"No, I was just guessing. Just come here with me."

He didn't know whether or not he should believe her, but the way she acts doesn't contain any harmful mean. Just for now, Kaito comforted himself.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Kaito could hear some piano notes, and singing, but he wasn't sure what the lyrics were. SeeU quietly opened the door, which increased the volume of the sound. Finally, Kaito could be certain that was Len's voice.

"Stay here. DO NOT go in. Wait for you chance to confess, OK?"

"Wait…what!" but the girl already ran, leaving Kaito behind with a confused look.

Didn't know what to do, the baron decided to do what she said and used all of his concentration to captured carefully every single keys Len sang.

"…

_Please take a look inside of me, which now is just full of your scars_

_I cannot move_

_Can't even step forward, just to get out of this_

_Hey, erase them away your memories_

_I do not want any of it_

_That is all what I'm pleading for_

_But why did you hold me so tightly like that?_

_Your voice has grown into a distance_

_No way for you to hear the tear I cried_

_Swallowed by the scarlet sky_

_Surely you will dissolve like this_

_And become one with the night…_

…"

Hearing those words, Kaito could not refrain himself to stand still and be silent anymore. He dashed into the room, which obviously would alert Len. While Len was still shocked by the sudden intrude, the baron quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled Len toward him.

"Was that your answer?" Kaito murmured.

Len said nothing.

"I said I'll wait forever, but it's unbearable seeing you with that girl. Len, if you don't love me, just reject me. At least, the pain would come once for all, rather than just keep it continues for life."

Len still said nothing. Instead, he softly whispered… No, it's more like a song. A familiar melody Kaito had heard before, "_You told me you would make me fall in love, then why did you give up so easily?_

"Len…?"

Now the boy was trying to find a way to wrap the baron's neck with his slender arm, "If that night you had pulled me back instead, I would have given in…" He said it with a really quiet voice…

That sentence was like a trigger for Kaito. The man withdrew a little so his face would have a way to find Len' face. He gently but also passionately put his lips against Len's.

"No… Not here, Kaito-san." Len struggled a bit, "This is a public room."

But Kaito didn't pay any attention to it.

.

.

.

"Ouch! Could you be bit gentler?"

"Sorry… Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as the beginning…," Kaito rubbed against the back of his head, "You store a lot of stamina inside that little body of yours, Len."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard so that…," there was a vague sound of laughter in the boy's voice, "…that you would hit the edge of the piano. But it was because you …touched that place," he blushed.

Now, Kaito burst to laugh. He looked up and reached out for Len's cheek. "Do you want to stay here, Len?"

"What do you mean? This room?"

"No. Do you want to stay and study at this school?"

"I…," the boy hesitated his answers for a moment, "yes…"

"Then I'll enroll too."

"!"

"I can't be selfish and take away your dream. But I don't think I could stand staying at home waiting while you were surrounding by a bunch of girls. Especially that light-brown hair lady."

"Ah! She told me she wanted to ask the teacher something and would come back. I wonder why it took her so long…," Len paused, "Did she saw us…?"

"Erm… about that, it was her who let me in and led me here. So I doubt she would be back soon."

Now both of them blushed.

**-oO0Oo-**

The next week, Len got a new roommate, and new fan club: Kaito x Len

**-oO0Oo-**

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Kagamine."

"My pleasure."

"Seem like you became such a good friend to my son. He's never been serious about anything before. This time, he kept insisting on joining the Yahama Academy."

"Thanks you, Baron is my best friend."

.

.

.

They walked around the garden after the welcome-back greeting. However, Len noticed Kaito didn't really concentrate today. Since the ceremony, his attitude was …absent, like he was deep in thinking about something important.

"Are you fine with that, Len?" The baron suddenly broke the silence.

"Fine with…?"

"Being fake-best friend. I mean, I want Father to know."

"It was for our own good and the Lord. We… our relationship were not something that can be acceptable."

Again, you took everything on you again, Kaito thought. "I didn't spend that much time to find and wait for you just to be your friends…"

"But…"

The man immediately pulled his lover's arm, "No 'but'… I'll make this official."

.

.

.

"Dad, I had something to tell you."

"Go ahead, son."

"I found someone I love and can't live without, so I want to introduce him to you."

"Heh, son… You used the wrong word. It should be "her"-"

"No, I didn't."

The old ruler put down his swan-feather pen and looked up. His forehead tightened, "Who is it?"

"Come in here," the young man shouted out to the door. As it open, the duke soon realized the person his son wanted to married. "Pardon me, My Lord." That little figure said.

He stayed quiet for a second, which was enough to make Len ad Kaito feel extremely nervous. "Do you know you both guys?" He finally sounded something

"Of course." Kaito responded.

"Aren't you afraid people would gossip and look bad at you?"

"Those are just jealous that I got the cutest bride in the world."

…

Another long pause resumed. While the baron stood face to face with his Dad, Len just thought about what he would do if the duke thought the boy brought the bad influence on his son.

"Well," Duke Shion broke the silent atmosphere again, "if it's fine with you, then it's fine with me."

Kaito smiled and turned, not forgot to take Len along with him.

"Son…" he stopped them after a few steps, "I do not fully approve this, but I'm proud of you, Kaito. You fight for what you want to protect. That's what I want from my son, this land's future lord." He looked at Len, "and well, a person who could change my son that much was kinda hard to find. So I guess if I don't act wisely, that precious good might lose to someone else."

"Len is my bride, not your item, old man." Kaito said, and left.

When he said "bride", the boy felt a bit awkward.

But more than that, he felt happy.

.

.

.

"Does it fit?"

"I guess so. It was a bit tight, though."

"It was because you never prepare for anything. If you agree to wear that dress, this would not happen."

"Don't tease me, Rin. There was no way I'm gonna wear dress."

"It fits you well. Even better than this tuxedo."

"Just shut up…" Len sulked.

Mr. Kiyoteru called out from outside, "You guys ready?"

"Wait a second!" Rin answered. She pulled the bowtie on Len's neck a bit, "Can't believe someday I would be the bride maid for my little brother."

"I was the best man for Miku…"

"I was kidding," Rin giggled. She looked gently at her twins for a moment and kissed on his forehead, "I wished you all the happiness in this world, my dear Len."

Len smiled, "Thanks."

…

Meiko led the way for Len to come in. Hearing the music started, Kaito looked back and caught a glimpse of Len's amiable smile. In the pure white tuxedo, the boy was an angel fallen from the sky. The baron fixed his glance on that delighted eyes and smiled. When Meiko and Len finally reached him, he held out his hand. The lady connected them together and said, "He's been through much more than he could stand, so make sure you'll bring happiness to him."

Kaito nodded and together, Len and he turned to the pastor.

"Len Kagamine, will you take Kaito to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Kaito Shion, will you take Len to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," he leaned toward Len and whisper in his ears.

Len suddenly turned all red.

Then, without waiting for the pastor said anything, the baron quickly kissed his bride.

.

.

.

"_Len, to the world, you're someone, but to someone, you're the world. A world that I could not live without._"

**~*The End*~**

Yes, it finally came to the end.

Thanks you all for your support all along. I'm really appreciate it.

Right now, I'm in the middle of my new Vocaloid fanfic [ And yes, still KaixLen ], hope you will read it as well when I release it :3

Here the presents as I promised - eliminate the space:

- fav . me /d4fglbk

- fav . me /d4cvbq0

Again, thanks you all. You are the most awesome reader I've met.


	6. Updates  Not a New Chapter

Hi guys, it's been a year already.

Thanks for the supports. I know I thanked you a lot already you I still say so because you have no idea how excited I am when there's someone fav or review my fic. I decided to revise this fanfic as well as adding illustration to it as my thank to you and also as a way to improve my drawing skill.

However, as you know that FF doesn't support image file within the doc, so the revision will only available as PDF download.

You can find the link on my profile page. Chapter 1 has been uploaded.

Hope you enjoy it~

Shuki.


End file.
